The present invention concerns an apparatus for the transfer of a thread running in low pressure air stream to a rotating spool.
In accordance with a known apparatus (DE-OS 2 543 986), the thread to be transferred to a rotating spool is held parallel to the outer surface of the spool by means of two thread guides of a thread handling means. This permits the thread to be seized by a thread capturing apparatus which rotates with the spool so that, subsequently, said thread can be wound to produce a coil. Additionally, a hold-back element is provided for the control of the number of reserve windings which are to be laid down at an end of the spool. For the cessation of forming reserve windings of this sort, the said hold-back device is movable in the direction of the middle of the spool. The apparatus is complex in design and in control, especially if it is adapted for automatic operation.